conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash grenade
The Flash Grenade is a type of grenade used by The Trust. When thrown, this grenade makes a flash bang that blinds players and disrupts their radar. It is the least powerful of the three grenades in the sense that it does not inflict any damage to the player's health. Although while it is not powerful, it does make the blinded person a very easy target. It blinds the target for about five seconds.Playing as presidents in The Conduit multiplayer mode It also seems to have the largest blast radius of the three grenades in The Conduit. Using this grenade right will give you an advantage over a group of enemies online. The farther you are from the blast, the lesser the effect will be. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 2,500 This is a non-lethal suppression grenade that overloads the optical nerves of targets affected in its radius. It is used by Trust agents to incapacitate targets for capture or to limit counterattack. Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "Flashbang grenades deal little damage, but they go off much more quickly than the standard frag grenade. Additionally, these grenades will temporarily blind and deafen any effected enemies." *Damage - 0.0 (Blast) *Blast Radius - Max = ~10m Bonus effects: *Disrupts target's health regeneration. *Blinds anyone within blast radius that also witnesses the explosion. * Disrupts Radar and Lock-On functions based on duration of blindness. If blindness duration is 0 seconds, Radar will be disrupted for less than 1 second, and lock-on will only be cancelled and can be used again immediately. Every second of blindness adds 1 second to the other effects as well. *Instantly kills Widowmaker Turrets regardless of turret orientation. *Stuns enemies in Campaign/Invasion, allowing all weapons to deal double damage. Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Explosive Focus (Primary) *Improved Explosives (Secondary C) Trivia *The Flash grenade is very similar to a flash bang grenade, except for the fact that the Flash grenade jams the players radar. *While playing The Conduit's and Conduit2's online multiplayers, blinding a player with a flash grenade might cause the player to fire wildly. *When used in The Conduit's campaign mode, it can be observed that flash grenades stun enemies longer than the player. This is still seen in Conduit 2's Campaign and Invasion modes, but much less noticeable as the duration has been altered to more closely resemble the player's stun time. *In The Conduit's campaign mode Flash grenades can disrupt invisible Storm Scarabs' shields. However their shields return shortly after. *In The Conduit's and Conduit2's online multiplayers, you are able to disrupt your teammates vision, radar and health regeneration by throwing a flash grenade near them. *Another interesting point (Glitch) is that if you are in Spectator Mode while waiting to respawn, and the player you are spectating is blinded by a Flash Grenade, when you spawn your radar will be jammed, like you were blinded by a Flash Grenade. This is present in both games. *Flash Grenades have the largest blast radius of all weapons in both games, though significantly larger in Conduit 2. * When equipped in a loadout in Conduit 2, there will be two grenades available instead of the usual one. but only one is added by Bomb Bag. * If a Flash Grenade is equipped onto the player's Loadout, along with Reverse Damage and Bomb Bag, a total of 4 grenades (3 Flash and 1 Radiation) is reached at every spawn. This is the most grenades a player can obtain at spawn. *A little known fact about the Flash Grenade is that explosive upgrades actually increase the radius of each of its effects, even though it is not listed as an explosive weapon. *Interesting enough, despite dealing no damage what so ever. (Rounds to 0.0 damage) You can still kill someone with a flash grenade. (Ex proof here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxDKsCgLF5Y) This is mostly due to a form of lag, and all other weapons are capable of the same bug as well. The same bug is also capable of killing a teammate. *This is the only weapon to increase the damage a players deals with other weapons (Campaign/Invasion only). Category:Grenades Category:The Trust weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conventional weapons References Category:Grenades Category:The Trust weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conventional weapons